


Phantom

by DeanRiordain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Tale Endings, Healthy Relationships, Katsudon Bang 2017, M/M, Phantom of the Opera references, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, katsudonbang, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/pseuds/DeanRiordain
Summary: As Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki venture into their first year of competitive pair skating, Victor chooses a theme that casts light on his love, while teaching the self-conscious Yuuri to love himself as well.--[Set in a slightly altered canon-verse, one year after the end of season one. Inspired by Phantom of the Opera. Written for the Katsudon Mini Bang.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a slightly altered canon-verse, one year after the end of season one.  
> Inspired by _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and its sequel, _Love Never Dies_  
>  Beta-Read by the Lovely & Talented [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream)  
> Artist is the Amazing & Talented [Kora](https://maidenkora.tumblr.com/)  
> Other Brilliant works from this Mini-Bang can be found in this collection!

* * *

* * *

 

**Act I:**

 

_“If I am the Phantom, it is because man’s hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved...it is because your love redeems me.” -Gaston Leroux, ‘Phantom of the Opera’_

  


 

 

“ _Phantom.”_

It came as a shock to outsiders when Victor and Yuuri announced that they would be taking up competitive pair skating. It even came as a little of a surprise to them, at first, when they’d come to the conclusion.

It had been after a particularly heated night in bed, after which Victor had held Yuuri close and run his fingers lovingly through his hair, whispering words of devotion in Russian, and English, and a little Japanese, too, “Always beside you…” was the jist of it, and Yuuri had thought the sweet words no more than the sleepy musings of a contented fiance.

Of course, Victor’s spontaneous ideas never left his mind quite so readily. It had been unusually easy to talk Yuuri into something that neither of them had considered or even partaken in prior to that moment.

“...Pair skating?” Yuuri had stammered out.

“Yes, _krasavets_ , pair skating. I am never behind you, or in front of you. I am simply always beside you. What do you think, Yuuri?”

And then, there were the puppy eyes, to which, of course, Yuuri could never say no. Aside from that, Yuuri couldn’t deny that he liked the sound of it- by Victor’s side, always together, never apart. It was his favorite place in the entire world to be...the gold bands on their fingers proclaimed as much.

It had taken less practice than anticipated...the pair skating, that is. They were in sync in many ways already, though not entirely flawlessly. They had their fair share of stumbles, falls, and bruises, which were simply laughed off as Victor threatened to take away Yuuri’s katsudon if he didn’t become easier to lift. It truly hadn’t been difficult- Victor was meant to lift Yuuri up in other ways, from the beginning, anyway.

That’s where the idea for their debut, and for their season arose.

Now, they stood before the press, naming their theme for the season. The word _phantom_ seemed a strange and foreign idea, even to Yuuri, who was hearing the theme for the first time with the rest of the world. He’d left the decision entirely up to Victor, trusting in his judgment not only as his former coach, but also as the man that he loved. Victor had never steered him wrong into anything, really.

There was a hush amongst the reporters for a few still seconds, taking in the answer that Victor had given them, before one reporter finally asked, “Would you care to elaborate on that, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Yuuri’s prior season’s theme had been love- and they’d displayed their hearts for the entire world to see. Even though Yuuri had only taken second, it was public knowledge that the gold on their ring fingers was counted as anything but a loss. Following a season like that, with an announcement of skating as the first male pair skating duo in history...the word phantom seemed a little chilling, and distant...but Victor didn’t show any signs of faltering with the theme, leaving only more cryptic mystery.

“Yuuri and I will let our skating speak for itself.” He reached down, holding Yuuri’s hand firmly in his, as if to reassure both the world, and his loved one, saying- _trust me, I’ve got you, I won’t let you fall._

Yuuri nodded his agreement, not because Victor’s idea made any sort of sense to him either, but because skating was truly the only thing that _could_ speak for them. Words did them an utter injustice, and their actions were foreign, making little sense to anyone on the outside world. There was all of those things, of course, but what it came down to was trust...and Yuuri trusted Victor entirely.

Victor noticed as Yuuri faded into contemplation with the rest of the crowd present, a dazzling spark in his eyes as he tried to put the idea together in his head. He smiled. He wouldn’t expect less.

“There you have it, folks,” said a brash American reporter, interrupting Victor’s train of thought, “Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, the first male-male figure skating duo in history have announced their theme as ‘phantom’. With that, it’s sure to be an interesting season for them, and for us, in the world of competitive figure skating.”

Interesting was one word for it, certainly.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking back to their hotel, hand in hand, Yuuri finally looked up from the snow beginning to dust the ground white.

Victor had given him time to think, instead of making conversation, staring into shop windows and looking around at the scenery as Yuuri watched his feet, that pensive sparkle still present in his eyes.

“You are ready to talk to me now, loved one?” Victor stopped on the sidewalk, turning to devote his entire attention to Yuuri.

“You chose ‘phantom’,” Yuuri noted, “Is it because of the _Phantom of the Opera_ , Victor?”

So, Yuuri had put together that much. Victor smiled, tilting his head a little in appreciation, satisfied with Yuuri’s answer.

The two of them had recently made the journey to Tokyo to watch the performance live at the Shiki Theatre, and Victor had completely lost himself to it. After that, Yuuri had woken to an empty bed before the sun had even begun to rise, and had found Victor practicing at the Ice Castle earlier than ever.

Victor Nikiforov was an artist...no one could suggest otherwise, least of all Yuuri as he watched Victor glide across the ice, headphones in his ears, choreographing something beautiful, some masterpiece that Yuuri could not yet hear, but could _feel_ , within his very core.

“Very clever, Yuuri,” Victor said, closing his eyes and smiling, his tone dropping into something serious, instead of carefree and playful. “It’s something like that,” he concluded, wondering when it was that Yuuri would understand the purpose of this theme. He wasn’t ready to elaborate...not yet.

It was a story that Yuuri hadn’t noticed unfold before his very eyes, and Victor was certain it would ensnare the audience...just as Yuuri’s performance had always captivated him.

It was a beautiful story that the lead character of the _Phantom of the Opera_ , Christine Daaé danced to. It was not unlike a tango, a pull of feelings, and emotions from every direction- beautiful, destructive and utterly mesmerizing. Victor felt confident in choreographing such a dance, and trusted Yuuri to bring the story to life...he had no doubt in his loved one- simply watching Yuuri told the same story on ice that Christine told on stage.

Yuuri was the star, whether he knew it or not, even when he felt shadowed by Victor’s presence. In this, Victor had feared at first that his role in the act of Yuuri’s life was that of the Phantom: a puppeteer, pulling strings and working magic. It had not taken Victor long to realize that the Phantom in Yuuri’s mind was no human being at all; but, rather his own self doubt and anxiety- his inability to see the very best in himself.

As they resumed their walking, Victor continued, “I want you to challenge yourself, Yuuri, to learn the meaning of our theme,” Victor said, his tone changing into that of Yuuri’s coach, “You will skate your best only when you understand why you are skating, so do your best for me,” he smiled, before his voice dropped an octave as his hand cupped Yuuri’s chin, moving in close, “I want you to win me gold this year, _radost’ moyo._ ”

Yuuri, for all his effort, was not quick to pick up the Russian language. Victor found it endearing when he tried, and did his best to correct and coach him, much as he would do on the ice; but, if he were being honest, it was adorable to watch Yuuri stumble all over himself when Victor slipped a Russian pet name into their conversation.

“You’re blushing, Yuuri,” Victor laughed, which caused Yuuri to cover his face with his hands. Victor moved them gently, placing his own hand on Yuuri’s cheek instead, “Don’t hide from me,” he said, stroking Yuuri’s cold face with his thumb, “You know I think you’re beautiful.”

“I think you’re beautiful too, Victor,” Yuuri choked out, still flustered.

“I know you do, beloved.” _Now, if only you could see yourself how I see you. That would be the most enchanting thing of all. The perfect ending for our fairytale._

 

* * *

 

For this particular theme, Victor had begun working on a two-part performance that ate up nearly all of his time- including some of his favorites- time with Yuuri, and time with dinner.

Yuuri was spellbound as he watched Victor tell stories through sequences, and jumps- and watched it all come together almost like a novel once he began to teach Yuuri his parts.

Victor had chosen two songs, one for the short program, and one for the free skate- both from _Phantom of the Opera._

The first was a sad song that had been cut from the 2004 movie, entitled _“No One Would Listen”_. In this piece, Yuuri was instructed to be the Phantom, the one whose emotions played out through the song- detailing loneliness that only one other could understand...that was Victor, who played the part of Christine.

The next song was not so restricted when it came to characterizations. Victor had chosen Yuuri’s personal favorite song from the performance- _“All I Ask of You”._ which was a transition into love taking hold and making light of what had once been utterly dark.

The costumes Victor had chosen were beautiful. He’d known that neither of them would shy away from a feminine portrayal- as both had done in the past.

For the first piece, Yuuri was to dress the part of the Phantom, with the mask included, while Victor chose all black- a shining shadow, showcasing Yuuri, who also had the biggest step sequence and the most jumps.

For the second piece, Victor had them both glistening in dazzling colors, pink and blue just like their exhibition the prior year. That routine played on their ability to mirror each other, which Yuuri had showed Victor many times as one of his strengths.

Still, for all that the program was- easy was not a word that Victor or Yuuri could use to describe it. They scraped, and stumbled and fell so many times that ice baths became a necessity, and Yuuri’s nerves were up for any of the qualifying events.

As the first of them, the Trophée de France, approached, Yuuri was still caught up in perfecting his jumps, and mirroring Victor. Even if they got the technical aspect right, it was just that part of the scoring. Yuuri still didn’t understand the meaning of the performance, and so Victor had to brace himself for the outcome.

 

* * *

 

They took fourth at the Trophée de France qualifier, and Yuuri hadn’t taken the defeat well.  Victor had reassured him dozens of times that errors were much easier to make for pair skaters, and that it was their first qualifying event. Honestly, he was impressed with how far they’d come. A couple missed rotations, and a fall or two weren’t really the end of the world, or even the end of the season.

The most disappointing thing, actually, had been Yuuri’s response. He had smiled and agreed, almost like he didn’t know that Victor could see through the smile that hid the real Yuuri from the rest of the world.  The silence on the way back to Russia had been unsettling, even for Victor, who had long since learned that sometimes, keeping quiet was the best way to be there and watch over his loved one.

“It’s katsudon,” Victor proclaimed, sitting a bowl of Yuuri’s favorite comfort food in front of him.

It definitely wasn’t the same katsudon that Yuuri’s parents made in Hasetsu, but the cooking had been filled with just as much love, and care. Cooking was not a skill that many would have guessed Victor Nikiforov possessed- but, after Yuuri had followed him back here, it had been something ‘normal’ for him to try and do- some small thing he could do to make the apartment full of mostly his own things, feel like home for Yuuri, too.

 

* * *

 

 

The practice arena in St. Petersburg was a little different from the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. Even though Victor liked to practice early in the morning, there were really no off-limit hours. The ice was clear for them, whenever they needed it, so long as it could be worked around Yurio’s scheduling as well.

When they’d first arrived in Russia, Yuuri had made a joke that it wouldn’t matter. If they needed to practice, there was plenty of ice outside. Victor smiled at the thought, eyes closing as he went into a spin, one headphone in his ear playing “ _All I Ask of You”_. There was a lot he needed to work on before the Rostelecom Cup. He was still unfamiliar with many of their new competition, and knew that since this was their debut year into pair skating, he and Yuuri would need to make a lasting impression. He needed to be at his very best, and encourage the best in Yuuri, too.

“No pressure,” he whispered to the silence, holding an arm out as though Yuuri’s weight were resting on him as he glided into another sequence. He was surprised when Yuuri’s voice came from the edge of the rink in response-

“Victor!” Yuuri slid out onto the ice in a hurry, not even bothering to put his skates on first. Yakov would have had his head for that. “Victor!” He slid faster and faster towards Victor, who caught him in his arms.

“Woah, Yuuri,” Victor said, his arms locking around Yuuri to stabilize him, looking down at the shoes on the ice, “What is it? What’s the matter?”

“I know now,” he said, smiling, almost laughing as he collapsed into Victor’s arms, “I know why you chose _Phantom_ for our theme this year.”

Victor’s eyes widened, “Why, Yuuri?” he asked, his voice hushed, “Tell me.”

“This season, we’ve been working harder. You’ve taken my weak points and tried to pinpoint them on the ice, that’s why my jumps have been the ones that I couldn’t land well before.” Yuuri looked down, a little ashamed, “When we’re on the ice, the program is focused around my movements, with you shadowing them, instead of the other way around, like people would expect. At first, I thought it was because you like to surprise people in your performance. But, at the Trophée de France, I realized that wasn’t the case.”

“Go on,” Victor said, his eyes shining.

“Last season, you gave me “ _Eros_ ” and Yurio “ _Agape_ ”, because you wanted to take our weaknesses and turn them into strengths. It’s me, Victor. I’m the phantom.”

Victor picked Yuuri up, spinning him in his arms on the ice with relative ease, “You, _solnyshko moyo_ , are not the Phantom. It’s this,” Victor placed his hand lovingly against Yuuri’s head as they spun to a stop, “It’s the way you see yourself... like, when you look into a mirror.”

Victor watched the seconds it took Yuuri to process what he was saying, “My...anxiety?”

“Yes, loved one. Your anxiety. Your fear of failure, your inability to trust yourself, and your suspicion for the worst,” Victor said matter-of-factly, “These things, though a part of you, do not define you.. They are your phantom. Inside, you have a beautiful, confident Yuuri just waiting to get out and show the world what he can do. Trust me,” he winked, “I see him often, especially after a few glasses of champagne,” Victor chuckled.

Color crept into Yuuri’s cheeks, “That...no…” he squirmed a little, embarrassed, out of Victor’s arms, shoes sliding on the ice again, “That’s not...I mean that’s not me, not really.”

“You are my agape, and you are my eros. You are both the Phantom and Christine. And each side of you is beautiful, Yuuri. I fell for the boy who asked me to be his coach when he was drunk on champagne,” Victor smiled at the memory, “And I fell for the boy who thought that katsudon was sexier than me,” he winked, kissing Yuuri’s cheek, “The point- is that they are the same person. You should embrace yourself. I love you. Let the world love you, too.”

He bent down, kissing Yuuri gently. _You are always safe with me, loved one. Stay with me, and I will do my best to give you wings and watch you fly._

“Alright, already,” came an annoyed, thick Russian accent from the side of the rink, “It’s my turn to practice, you two can do that somewhere else. No one wants to see…”

Yakov pushed passed Yurio, “Yuuri Katsuki, are those tennis shoes on the ice!?”

“Sorry, Coach Yakov!” Yuuri’s face was red already, and only flushed more as Victor picked him back up into both of his arms.

“Don’t worry, coach, I’ll bring him back safely,” he giggled, sliding towards the edge of the rink, brushing his nose against Yuuri’s.

“You two are idiots,” the other Yuri informed them as soon as they stepped off the ice, “Lovesick pigs.”

The words didn’t hurt. Not from Yurio. They’d become a family, and even before Victor had met Yuuri, Yurio had always kind of been the bratty teenage brother, and Victor had loved him then, too. “ _Davai_!” Victor shouted.

“Good luck!” Yuuri chimed in. Luck seemed appropriate to Yuuri, who was glad Victor was still his coach, and not the stern-faced Yakov and his...ex…wife? They were terrifying.

“Won’t need it,” Yuri assured, sliding onto the ice.

And he probably really didn’t. Victor smiled, closing the doors behind them.

 

* * *

 

After his revelation about the truth of their program, Yuuri’s dedication to the ice was impressive, even to Victor.

Victor had always been first to the ice, out of habit. When he had been a solo performer, Yakov had him on the ice, warmed up by sunrise. Old habits died hard, and Victor usually woke a fair bit before the sun. Now, Yuuri woke up even before him.

By the time Victor’s eyes opened for the day, Yuuri’s side of the bed had turned cold and his lover was long gone. By the time Victor arrived at the arena, Yuuri had already finished warming up, and was mid-routine on the ice.

At first, it had been cute, and Victor had been able to tease him with a peck on the cheek, “Don’t wear yourself out, my love.” He knew Yuuri’s stamina, both in and off the ice were impeccable. Yuuri would never push himself over what he was capable of.

But, as the days continued to pass, and the pattern continued, Victor was uncertain which emotions began to plague him more- concern, or curiosity. Yuuri finished skating a good bit before Victor now, and retreated into the bleachers to bury himself into a journal with tiny little sushi rolls on the cover. If Victor came into vicinity, the notebook closed, and Victor felt more shut out than he had by Yuuri’s anxiety.

The notebook sessions were often followed by Yuuri’s questioning of their limits in pair skating- how confident Victor was with certain lifts, jumps and spins. Victor reluctantly answered, as the curiosity began to make him contemplate reading the journal.

Anything Victor Nikiforov had wanted had usually come to him quickly, and the things that didn’t were obtained by practice and dedication- but this secret Yuuri was holding onto was not revealing itself to Victor quickly enough. He decided to follow Yuuri into the arena.

He stared at the ice, still half asleep and trying to process why Yuuri was nowhere to be seen, until his loved one’s voice came from behind him, “Sneaking around?”

“Ah, no…” Victor smiled, turning around, feeling an unfamiliar embarrassment spread across his cheeks at being caught, “I was just...practicing. I… couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re a terrible liar. You want to know what I’ve been doing every morning,” Yuuri corrected gently.

“All right,” Victor tried to laugh it off, raising his hands in defeat, “You caught me.”

Yuuri smiled, “You could have just asked.” They both knew Victor wouldn’t...he often let Yuuri do whatever it was that he needed to do, being a silent and diligent supporter from wherever he was needed, sidelines included, “I’m working on a routine.”

Again, Victor felt a pang in his chest, an unfamiliar phantom of his own- jealousy. He quickly pushed away the thought that maybe Yuuri didn’t like pair skating, and wanted to return to a solo career. Even then, Yuuri had never been a choreographer, he’d always insisted on Victor shaping their routines.

“A routine?” Victor asked with a smile, pushing back at his own dark thoughts, “Will you show me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri smiled gently, “I think it’s ready now.”

“Is that what you were doing up so early?”

Yuuri nodded once, determined, “It was a surprise for you.”

Yuuri closed the distance between the two of them, lacing his fingers with Victor’s, “I know we’ll do better at the Rostelecom Cup, Victor. And we’ll move on to the Grand Prix Final. I know we will.”

There was such a confidence in Yuuri that it took Victor by surprise. Even he wasn’t entirely confident of the truth of that statement. Their routine was good, they were both great skaters; but, it was their first year in this division, and first place was a stretch goal- even for someone as ambitious as Victor.

“We have something that no one else does, Victor,” Yuuri continued, resting his head against Victor’s, “Something that can’t be acted out, something real that exists off the ice, too. We have love. Everything we do, everything we are, every step we make means more than what they have because I love you, Victor. We can win gold with that.”

“Yuuri,” Victor said, his tone quiet and serious again as he gripped Yuuri’s hand a little tighter in his own, “I understand. Show me your routine, my love.”

“When we win gold at the Grand Prix Final, if it’s alright with you, this will be our exhibition skate.” Yuuri said, beginning to walk down to the ice.

The exhibition. Victor hadn’t even thought that far ahead. If they’d made it to that end, he figured they would do one of the routines they’d practiced together for fun a hundred times, and instead of even thinking about it, he’d poured everything into composing what they already had this season.

Yuuri put a CD into the CD player at the base of the ice, “Did you know, Victor...that there was a sequel to the _Phantom of the Opera_?”

The short answer was no. Victor shook his head.

Yuuri smiled, “There was...and there’s a song. I think you should hear it. Will you press play when I’m on the ice?”

“Of course,” Victor nodded, stepping down as Yuuri slid onto the ice.

There had never been reason to be afraid at all, Victor realized as he watched Yuuri run a couple practice laps, like he usually did. No matter what they did, or accomplished- whether one of them one day chose to retire, and the other to stay- they would be together...in all things. Even though Victor had been trying to teach Yuuri a lesson, it was, again, Yuuri who had enlightened him.

_Yuuri. You never cease to amaze me. You will be surprising me forever- on and off the ice. Whether we take first place or not…._

Victor smiled, holding up his hand to the light, letting his ring shine.

_After the Grand Prix final, let’s win gold again...it will be my greatest victory._

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Grand Prix Final exhibition. Skating next will be Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, who won bronze in this year’s pair skate.” Boomed one of the announcers as Victor and Yuuri slid into place on the ice.

“It’s a little less than what either of these two are used to, from their solo skating careers; but, honestly better than we expected in their first year as a pair on the ice,” said the other announcer, “They have a sort of chemistry that makes it impossible to turn away, almost like you’re watching theater.”

“Almost like _Phantom of the Opera_ , Rich,” the other announcer quipped back.

“Alright, they are about to start their routine. This one was choreographed by Yuuri Katsuki. They are skating to _Love Never Dies_ , from the sequel to the _Phantom of the Opera_.

Yuuri placed his hand on Victor’s cheek, and Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Despite winning bronze, both wore smiles of happiness, and confidence as Yuuri’s routine began.

 

_Who knows when love begins?_

_Who knows what makes it start?_

 

Yuuri glided away from Victor, spread-eagle as Victor reached out, catching Yuuri and spinning him gently as his hand caught on.

 

_One day it’s simply there,_

_Alive inside your heart…_

 

“This is what I mean, Rob,” one of the announcers spoke, realizing they’d been completely silent since the routine started, “From the very beginning, they have you…”

“...Mesmerized,” Rob finished.

Victor and Yuuri began to speed up, Victor chasing him on the ice as though trying to catch him-

 

_It slips into your thoughts,_

 

Victor finally caught up to Yuuri, spinning him a couple times, as though taking possession of him, Yuuri easily giving in.

 

_It infiltrates your soul,_

_It takes you by surprise-_

 

The audience gasped as Victor lifted Yuuri, then released him into a double salchow.

 

_-Then, seizes full control._

 

“Beautiful, Rich, they’re coming back together like a magnet now, drawn together. You’ve gotta admit, it’s impressive the height they got out of that jump with it being a male-male combination. Nikiforov has to have trained a lot with Katsuki to get those jumps worked out.”

 

_Try to deny it,_

_And try to protest…_

_But love won’t let you go,_

_Once you’ve been possessed…_

 

“Wow! Look at how close they are as they spin. It takes real trust to stick that close together.”

“Well, Rob, I don’t know if you’ve seen them off the ice…”

Rich hushed at the chorus, watching the step sequence, Yuuri’s specialty, as he skated away from Victor, but still remained in perfect sync with his movements-

 

_Love never dies!_

_Love never falters…_

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours!_

_Love never fades,_

_Love never alters,_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures!_

 

Both took off into a side by side triple axel, Yuuri a little in front of Victor on the ice so that after the motion, they latched onto each other again.

Next, it was Victor’s turn to dance, his movements captivating the audience, showing them not only this year’s theme of ‘Phantom’; but, Yuuri’s theme from last year as well- love.

 

_As soon as you submit-_

_Surrender flesh and bone…_

_That love takes on a life,_

_Much bigger than your own._

_It uses you at whim,_

_And drives you to despair,_

_And forces you to feel…_

_More joy than  you can bear-_

 

 _Are you watching me, Yuuri?_ Victor smiled, as he finished the sequence with a quadruple toe loop, happy to get a lot of air and land flawlessly, going straight into a mirror sequence with Yuuri. _You showed me all of my ‘L’ words- are you watching them- are you watching my love?_

 

_Love gives you pleasure,_

_And love brings you pain._

_And yet, when both are gone…_

_Love will still remain._

 

“Beautiful side-by-side spins there, again, timed perfectly. With a routine like this, Nikiforov and Katsuki may have seen gold rather than bronze.”

The routine continued. When choreographing this routine, Yuuri had taken into account that it was a longer than normal song, and that he had more stamina than Victor. The jumps dwindled into more of a step sequence that was still entirely beautiful.

Victor was reminded as he danced with Yuuri on the ice of that first day, the morning that Yuuri had showed him the routine. It had only been one half of it, but it had left a trail of tears racing down Victor’s cheeks. Yuuri had taken the statement Victor had made- ‘phantom’ and had turned it into a response of understanding, of utter love and devotion.

 

_-Love never dies!_

_Love will continue!_

_Love keeps on beating,_

_When you’re gone…_

_Love never dies…_

_Once it is in you!_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on!_

 

“A death spin. Look at that, Rob! Another showcase of the strength Victor Nikiforov has built up over the season, and the absolute trust and dedication they have to each other. It’s a rare gift these two men have, both in singles and pair skating, they’ve never failed to impress.”

“This is the last element, Rich, the death spin into a lift spin. Nikiforov lifts Katsuki off the ice, bridal style into the final spin as the song winds down...and, there we have it.”

 

_-Life may be fleeting…_

_Love lives on._

 

“The audience is on their feet, Rob! A spectacular performance! We look forward to what we’ll see from these two next season! Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, ladies and gentlemen!”

Bouquets and teddy bears, gifts of adoration littered the ice, and Victor picked up a rose crown, smiling and placing it on Yuuri’s head.

_We’ve come full circle, you and I. We are better than what we once were, Yuuri. I have you to thank for so many things. The joy I feel now, on the ice. The joy that you brought into my life.  My agape, my eros, my love, my partner...mine._

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, raising them high for the world to see. A first place win had never felt like this. This was so much better.

 

* * *

 

Skating seasons come and go too quickly, and Victor and Yuuri soon found themselves center-stage once more at the beginning of their next season. Victor was nearing thirty now, so there was a lot of speculation that it would be his last season in competitive skating. He still hadn’t decided...and even that fact didn’t bother him anymore.

He smiled, taking Yuuri’s hand as they climbed up on stage, “Are you ready?”

“Ready to be known as the man who stole you from the world?”

“I was thinking... as the man who stole my heart.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand in his before taking the place of the prior skaters on stage.

“Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki have been tucked away in St. Petersburg outside the skating season, but we have it on good word you two are ready to skate. Have you decided your theme for this year?”

“We have,” Victor smiled, stepping behind Yuuri, who caught his hand, holding them both up for the world to see.

Both men were sporting new, glimmering golden rings on their left fingers. The reporters couldn’t see the engraving on the inside- a promise within the one that they had made in the small, private ceremony: _Stay Close to Me_.

A hush fell over the audience of reporters, before excited whispering.

Victor smiled, “Given the circumstances,” he chuckled, “...our marriage. We would like to share our happiness with you.” he began, looking at Yuuri instead of the audience, love both in his eyes and heart.

Yuuri nodded once, only turning to face the audience for the next words, “Our theme is ‘Happily Ever After’”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct my Russian if the translations are incorrect, but, they are as follows:  
>  _Krasavets- Beautiful_  
>  _Radost’ moyo- My joy_  
>  _Solnyshko moyo- My sunshine_
> 
> The Songlist is from _“Phantom of the Opera”_ and its sequel, _“Love Never Dies”_ , so, I definitely recommend both of them. “Love Never Dies” beautiful (and also quite sad).
> 
> I ask that if you enjoy this, to please leave kudos and comments, and let me know how you feel. It means a lot. Thank you so much for your continued support.


End file.
